focroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Stages
Stage 1 Description You are standing on a blood stained ash gray boulder. Surrounding you on all sides is endless abyss like blue sea. You look up only to see a swirl of light and darkness. On the horizon you can see a mass of colours forming into some kind of shape. You know that those are the origins of elements. As different colours begin to separate and form distinctive shapes the swirl of light and darkness starts to tremble. Soon after a large inky mass falls into the sea, strangely not moving a ripple but simply sinking deeper and deeper. The light raises higher, the further it ascends the purer it shines. You suddenly understand. The world was just created. The Creator God gave all of its power away, fulfilling its purpose. However, the world is still unstable and it requires a foundation, a support pillar. That's where you come in. You were born from the ramnets of you birth parent, the Creator God. Currently you are but a mass of easily fusable energy. You could easily fuse with anything except your siblings which are yet to be born or have already left the birth place (ash gray boulder). There are many options to choose from, even if some are already taken you could form an alliance with your siblings or simply slaughter them. However even the ones from different systems might attack you or become an ally. You can only merge with one thing right now, union of separate systems will be left to the inhabitants of this world. For now you look around and inspect. Stage 2 Description Perception of time is not the same to every creature. To the spirits for example, a long time would be fifty cycles of Veil of Lovers, or 2500 years. To the denizens of Hell long time is not having anything to do. Reapers don’t even measure time and perish as they have lived - working. And to the Founders, 400 x 1020 years passes as if it’s only three to four days. To them it has not been long since they were born. It has also only been ‘recently’ that they have started building the world and creating Cultivation methods. It has only been recently that they have fended off world disasters. And it has been a very short life for them and early death. They can slow down their perception to that of a mortal’s if they needed it but that is rarely the case. As such there is no wonder why they were surprised at an unpredicted event. It was sudden and unexpected. It hit accurately, at the speed of light. The elements were not connected closely. The Abyss Blue Sea was the main reason as it prevented any foreign objects from forming. As time passed however, the Abyss Blue Sea evaporated. It’s volume decreased to only a tenth of it’s original. The world barrier shattered and expanded the World surface to an unimaginable length. The water belonging to the Calm Lake, now having free space, flooded and covered nine tenths of the world. A small puddle of Abyss Blue Sea water still remained. The Ash Gray Boulder, which at one point in time absorbed Earth essence, gathered Earth Qi and became a foundation of a new Continent. Fire element sunk Into the earth’s crust. It fused with the Ash Gray Boulder and became a world core. Fire Qi broke through the earth and created the first volcanos and natural mountains. Wind element fused with the sky, turning it blue. The higher one is, Wind Qi becomes denser. However for an unexplained reason on higher altitudes breathable air becomes thinner, perhaps because of Wind Qi pushing it away. The power of the Eclipse stabilized the newly created planet. Light and Darkness drifted away into Hell and Heaven. These Qi can be found eaqualy in the world and the densest amount can be found in the distant Realms. Lightning and Thunder have taken the role of transporting energy. All flesh and spirit races require this energy to exist. Lightning Qi can be found in special crystals, largest known spawning location is the Thunder Cavern. At this critical moment Mother Ice has become a God. She fulfilled the promise made with Founder Tranquillity and spread hope through the world. This Ice God launched an Ice Comet from Purgatory packed with transformed Life essence. The Ice Comet crashed on the surface of a newly formed Ocean. The Life essence was slowly spread through the world by the ocean current. From this transformed Life essence first single celled organisams were formed. Many plants, races and beast will come into existance from these small cells. Compleating her task the Goddess no longer had any obligation to protect the inhabitants of any Realm except for Purgatory. In Space, the dome of the world, Fiery Imps of many Stars battle. They failed to notice the Celestial Bodies ,which were created by Founder Core, getting drawn in by the fighting. Two Celestial Bodies reacted violently. Light & Darkness Celestial Bodies expanded their energy towards two different warring Stars. The Star touched by the Light instantly fell from it’s place, dragging the Fiery Imps who inhabit it. They fell into Heaven. The fallen Star and Fiery Imps thus absorbed the essence of Immortality and Light. The once short Imps grew larger and morphed into gorgeous humanoid. And thus the Celestial Immortals have been born. The fallen star also underwent a change. It gained a soul and became the Celestial Emperor. As Celestial Immortals worshiped him he became a God known as Lumis. The Celestial Immortal clan’s element Light and others but have a great affinity to Fire. The Celestial Emperor’s element’s are Light and Fire. The star touched by the Darkness instantly fell from it’s place. It passed through Purgatory and absorbed dense Ice Qi. It continued to fall until it reached Hell. The Imps absorbed the essence of Immortality and Darkness turning into monsterous looking humanoids. And thus the Demonic Immortals were born. The fallen Star became the Demonic Immortal Emperor- Nocturn. This clan’s element’s are Darkness and others can wary. Nocturn’s Elements are Darkness and Ice. Due to the violent actions of these two Celestial Bodies others grew agitated. Soon after, the raging powers, which were forcefully expelled by the Celestial Bodies started dying the black space in many rainbow colours. The powers collided forming masses of different elements. Ice and Fire, Earth and Lightning, Eclipse and Light. Many elemental combinations were forcefully created. This pure, elemental mass was drawn towards the World. The first meteor barrage! These meteors charged straight towards the world surface hitting any point and even the Domes of Quasi-Realms! These Intimidating projectiles evaded both Moon’s and Sun’s. This barrage shall last for hundreds of billions of years! "And then Papa? What happend to everyone?" a small spirit child asked her father. Her eyes beaming with purity and curiosity, oblivious to the world. The elder spirit smiled bitterly. This was mearly a myth passed down through the mouths of inhabitants of Over-World. They say that detailed records are being kept in the Palace, but who is to say that those aren't simply stories? The civilization of Skycloud, the oldest of them all is said to know everything. However this old spirit belived that the story of Founders and Creator are mearly a way for Ancient God's to keep order over rising Young God's, preventing them from usurping them. The so called Deities that inhabited the Over-World are nowhere to be found. What more proof do you need? This was a thought process of all races and Fiery Blood Imps refused to say anything anyway. Still, a good story is a good story, no matter how unbelievable. The old spirit spoke gently. "Do you know who Origin is?" The little child pondered for a moment and then, with shining eyes said "The Founder who made AND saved Over -World!" The old spirit smiled and patted the little ones head. "That's right. Founder Origin created this place. But he died protecting it as well. His soul drifted far, far away until he met his Parent, the Creator." The little child paid close attention to the story, her ears long and thin. "The Creator was impressed with Origin's selflessness and gave him some of their power 'Go now my child' the Creator said ' you are yet to die and have many great deeds to accomplish. I have given you all you need. Do not disappoint me!' The Creator proclaimed gaudily" The little spirit chuckled at her elder's haughty way is speaking. " So Origin came back in a shape simile to Lazna, the incomplete Founder . However as he was a complete being he did not fall into depravity and instead regained his long lost body. Ancient twin God's Thanatos and Vida were thrilled to see their father alive and well. Origin then promised to never leave them alone ever again. Together they watched over all realms regulating souls while other Founders continued to protect the world and their Realms. Origin advise his siblings on how to protect the world from the meteor shower. With the combined powers of all Founders the world balance has been restored. The end" With that the elder spirit finished his story. The little spirit girl was amazed at the story and firmly be lived in it. Seeing this, the old spirit laughed in his heart at the naivety of youngsters. Before he could raise from the chair the little girl stopped him "But wait why are people calling Origin 'Devil' or 'Whisperer'?" The old man was stumped for a moment but his elder pride will not allow him to lose here! "Urk, probably becouse Origin had so many ideas and liked to share them with his siblings and Ancient God's. But people can always turn good advice into something bad " With this the girl was satisfied. As she hurriedly ran out of the house she knocked over a book. As the pages turned they stopped on a world map. Back to the past There is giant ball of Abyss energy in the sky. There seems to be something else in it as well. An incredibly powerful energy field prevents any creature God, mortal or Founder from aproching. The ball slowly compresses into a humanoid shape. It's a male body but the state of this shell is exactly the same as Lazna’s. With Yog’s '''help at resisting the world programming , Origin finally manages to take control. As his conciousness surfaces the first sight to greet him was a world horribly deprived on Qi. It may have stabilized and become able to sustain life however if things continued this way the cultivators will diminish horribly in power and number! Origin being Origin quickly grasps the situation. He sets off towards the Over-World. The spirit and Dragon inhabitants rejoice! Meanwhile... "Tsk. Grandfather Creator smite me now that guy returned way too quickly!" On the male beauty's face filled with disdain could clearly be read 'Thanatos is not pleased'. "I have just filled 400 x 1020 years! There are so many lovely races to mate with! Think about all possible descendants! I haven't even experienced the world and yet that old geezer has come in my brithest years of youth to nag at me!" Wearing high class prostitute clothes which screamed 'Vida want's to f♡ck you' a female beauty with indentical face to Thanatos complained. "I feel ya sis. I wanted to slowly grind away at the world and watch those mortals suffer but now that old geezer will butt in!" At that moment Origin walked in murmuring " Maybe that? That and that. .. and then... murmur" Passing by the immoral twins without batting an eye and preparing to sow the seeds of disaster his destination was the soul creation chamber. To this there was only one reaction the twins could have. "Grandfather Creator smite us the Devil walks the lands!!!" As the Devil hatches his master plan the world finds peace at one thought: 'At least the snake feels better' | Bridge | Fiery Blood Imp Emperor Kresnik is gazing at a new doll. It is a completely white porcelain beautiful female, beautiful in Humanoid standards and perhaps spirits. Her eyes are hollow and eery, her long white hair despite looking like silk is rough to the touch. Kresnik could not stop touching her hair, the woman was in a sitting position however he only reached her shoulders. In her lap she held a box of cookies for some reason. “ If she was real she would be the most beautiful member of her race.” It was a soft voice filled with resignation. His father has become seriously ill and Kresnik could not cope with him. He soon became tired of everything But now, hehe, he had this pretty doll to heal him. Her calm, emotionless expression soothed his soul. If only she was real… At that moment the doll moved. She slowly rose from her chair, still holding the box. She turned her head towards a direction and simply stared. Kresnik was startled at the sudden movement and fell to the floor. From this angle he could see that the dolls ayes were no longer empty but instead had a moving picture reflected on them. It was a giant ball of energy slowly compressing to a humanoid shape. The doll then vanished like the fog leaving the dumbfounded Kresnik on the floor with a box of cookies. “That power… Enigma? A founder, my, my aunt?” At this moment the world morality collapsed on Kresnik . He picked up the box of cookies, opened it and took one. Today he shall listen to his father for the first time and cultivate the '''Log of a Crazy Suicider diligently. He had a good enough reason. | Purgatory | Mother Ice gently teaches her children how to use Ice Qi to their advantage. To the poor fellow who got kidnapped by Founder Evolutor she can only send some of her power to help him successfully cultivate. The Ice Creature, despite not having a technologicly advanced civilization excel at magic and ice based martial arts. Ice magic Weapons of highest grade can be found in this frozen realm. Under the Guidance of Big Baller Ice (Mother Ice) an enormeous ice fortress has been created with ice Formations and Arrays littered everywhere. In the middle of this Ice Metropolis lies the Ice Coffin in which Founder Jack Frost slumbers. Mother Ice can only smile helplessly at all of the ice creatures infected with Jack Frost illness. This illness helped greatly with the development of Purgatory so she could only surrender to her Father’s peculiar actions. | Hell | There is not much happening in Hell, which is absolute torture to all denizens. Adeio shattered the world morality and turned this place into that of Order and Security. There is no doubt that Hell will continue to shatter morality as time goes on. Despite this all Hell inhabitants have a really nasty culture revolving around deception and betrayal. They detest Life as it disrupts their currency. No matter how much they try to fight it Hell shall forever stay a Realm of order. Adeio, the ultimate dictator slowly leads his people to a brith future under his watchful eyes. His dislike towards Light will surely effect the future of Hell. Except that, due to the influence of Cthulu pieces ,HP Lovecraft horrors are starting to spawn. Newly crashed Demonic Immortals are yet to find their place in this Realm. | Heaven | A petition to ban clothes has been started among the members of the Light clan. Some of the more adaptable members proposed a compromise, a veil of cloth hovering around the wearer and covering the private parts. It has been accepted. The culture of this realm revolves around touching skin parts when meeting, touching skin parts when saying goodbye, wearing as little clothes as possible and keeping close naked skin contact when trying to comfort someone or make friends. The Light (Goddess) Clan detest the undead. Fallowing their instincts they will search and destroy Darkness. Because this clan has wings their bird instincts tell them to nest on trees. As such all villages and cities are built on Heavenly Trees which alone are the size of a mountain. Although the eight Valkyries declared Heaven neutrality many still protest. Newly crashed Celestial Immortals are yet to find their place in this Realm. | Skycloud | Forever in turmoil. Pangu’s struggles never end. (; ʖ Skycloud has developed into an outstanding civilization. Infrastructure, economy, defense and attack power are superb. No civilization invades Skycloud, Skycloud invades them. This world superpower can easaly claim lands and supress other races. Masters of the skies,Avis have an ultimate advantage in combat. Skycloud architecture has no rival. Their currency is the most stable and the strongest. Great Khan Pangu has waited for a long time. Now he can advance his people and claim lands that are not made from Wind Qi. “ Now if only that Star of Misfortune, my master, doesn’t do anything… my people would truly be blessed!” | Deepground | Not the most beatiful in architecture but certanly the most technologically advanced civilization out there. Disgusting metal buildings and thight roads. Steam and smoke. Mechanical noise and constant hammering. This civilization throws away beauty and imbraces practicality. The inhabitants are warm and gentle people, welcoming to foreigners. These people would rather avoid fightning, however they won’t take being attacked lightly. The giant guardians with their strenght capable of squashing the God's and control over Earth Qi are only the beginning. There are also defensive domes and lightning towers. Mechanical wonders with countless ways to attack and many others. Deepground possesses ultimate defense. | Yggdrasil | The pheonixes. Most athletic existances, there is no other creature that can rival them in sports which can be played with wings. There is currently a civil war raging on here. Ifrits battle Fire Elementals and Hellhounds. A small barbaric tribe of Fire Elementals has formed. One should not underestimate these barbarians for they can burn an entire city yo the ground! *World Grand Notice* The second stage has successfully activated! Founder Origin has returned carrying a newfound power. The following titles have been bestowed: 'Jack Frost – '''Lord of Frost, Madness incarnate 'Origin – 'Devil/Whisperer, Lord of Souls 'Tranquility – 'Natural Disaster, Lord of Calm 'Adeio – 'Lord of Hell, Empty, Dictator 'Evolutor – 'Creator’s Favoured, Sadist, Wanted 'Draco – 'Lord of Flames, Origin of Stars 'Nameless – 'Lord of Wind, Star of Misfortune, Difficult 'Core – 'Lord of Pillars, Earth Shota 'Lumia Regis – 'Lord of Heaven, Origin of Nudisam 'Ai – 'Time Lord, Space Master 'Rihuar – 'Lord of Thunder, Muscle Brain 'Ranis – '''Rare, Lightning Shota The World has stabilized and can now sustain Flesh life. Flesh life has already begun forming in the water as cells. Already created Flesh life may be released. The pathways between Quasi-Realms are yet to be built. Entry points between Realms and Semi-Realms are yet to be constructed. There is a vast, unconcured land to be claimed and explored. Additional continents and islands can be constructed next to the original continent. This land is currently barren and harsh but will be tamed and filled with many plants, beasts and cities overtime . Racial interactions are now possible. Qi has drasticly reduced in all realms and concentrated amounts can only be found in certain places. A deathly meteor rain has befallen the world!! Realm domes are being gradually worn down. These meteors carry elemental mixtures and can be researched deeper. Pathways between the realms are completely unsafe for now. Releasing the flesh living in the world as it is now will only result in death and starvation. A way to prevent or defend against the meteor shower is needed. As Qi has deluted Founders are yet to adapt to it and cannot display their true power, only Eclipse Founder Ai and Administrator Evolutor are unefected. Abyss Blue Sea water has nearly completely evaporated! New element Created! Nature Element is now present! It is now time to begin kingdom, world and continent building! Cities, outposts and others can be managed. Micro managing is possible if the player wishes so. But first, make the planet livable with air and food! Or you know, do some dumb stuff. Don’t worry, the future generations won’t have a clue of how dumb you were. You can thank the God's – your dear children – for that. And you also date! Hands off Jormegdurn (Snakey is taken)! Hands off Kurayami-chan (or we be callin' Lazna and there is no escape this time)!